Omedetto Chikusho
by Hotaru21
Summary: Harry Potter falls for Padma, but why is she coveted by the undead? How did she end up where she is. What tragedy brought her there? What if Quidditch were modeled after FIFA? What's the ministry trying to cover up at the World Cup? Dark Humour, angst


Disclaimer – is this really necessary? I think it's insulting to the general public to assume they would assume I'm someone I'm not, and not claiming to be since the author of this story is clearly indicated as me not her.

AN Sigh this is a very haphazardly written piece that's been on my hard drive for years, so I figured why not post it. If only to learn some new insults…

Oh yes, not really compliant with anything past Ootp... whatever, the books got lame anyway...

Omedetto!! Chikusho

Harry Potter could hardly contain himself, but fortunately he had skin to do that for him. He had finished his third year at Hogwarts, Sirius was free, and he had tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Tournament. Two weeks of Quidditch games in Germany! He, Hermione and Ron were going, along with the rest of Ron's immediate family, which was not inconsiderable in size .Harry was sleeping on the floor of Ron's room; well he was supposed to be sleeping. He was too keyed up to sleep. In only 4 hours now, he had to wake up.

* * *

Padma Patil woke around 2am. She tossed and turned for about another hour before giving up, and got out of bed. She paced her room while reading a book, then gave that up too and went downstairs in search of something to eat. She told herself that she'd go right back to bed after a quick snack. 

"Yeah right" she whispered to no-one as she descended the stairs, "You're not going back to sleep, you don't sleep. And you're nervous…"

"No I most certainly am not!"

"Oh yes you are"

"I am not nervous, I do this almost every day"

"Not with this much responsibility lying on your shoulders. Plus there's the scandal and the risk from the English Ministry"

"For the last time, I am not nervous!"

"Then why are you talking to yourself in the middle of the kitchen at 3am?" asked an amused male voice from the doorway. "Inquiring minds want to know…"

* * *

"Harry!" Ron chucked his pillow at Harry's face, "wake up, mate! We're going to be late!!" 

"Ronald!! It is 5am, keep it down!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from below. Harry grinned, it was finally time. He and Ron got dressed and rushed downstairs to breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were already there, eating pancakes and fruit. They could hear Fred and George complaining upstairs. The Dursleys had fallen into a plot hole never to be seen again, and Harry had been staying with the Weasley's. He didn't see the two eldest boys, Bill and Charlie had mentioned that they had to be there earlier.

"Well, shall we be off?" asked Mr. Weasley as he entered the kitchen. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. He wasn't hungry anyway, so he grabbed a muffin and followed Mr. weasley out onto the lawn.

"Fred! George!" yelled Mr. Weasley, "get down here this instant or I'll leave you behind!!" Fred opened his window, Arthur yelled "NO Fred! Not that…" Fred jumped out his window and landed neatly on the lawn. "…that way…". George exited the house via the door with both twin's backpacks grinning.

"'Morning" he said. They headed out towards the portkey location that the ministry had sent them. Harry, Ron and Hermione dawdled until they were a few paces behind the rest of the Weasley hoard. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, and she smiled and made a stupid head movement. Harry looked away with badly concealed disgust. They had gotten together at the beginning of the summer, which meant that Harry had become an expert at making up bad excuses to make himself scarce when they wanted to be alone. Not that they did much. He had walked in on them once. A prissy schoolgirl and a little choir boy, they looked 5 years old. He shuddered at the thought. He had been thinking a lot in his 'alone time'. He did want someone for himself. He couldn't help but to think of Parvati Patil. She was really pretty, but she was so…impossibly girly…who cared about that for now!! Quidditch was hours away!!

"Shove off you two!! Quidditch world tournament is today!!" Harry yelled grabbing the two of them. Hermione smiled, and Ron hit him in the back of the head.

"We know, mate!! You bet England will kick some ass out there!"

"Come on you three, we're here!" bellowed Fred, "yeah Ron" added George, "We do want to see the games you know!"

They gathered together around the Portkey and they swirled and landed with a thump. They looked up and saw a huge complex ahead, surrounded by 4 Quidditch pitches.

"Welcome to the 2846th annual Quidditch World Cup Tournament" said a bored looking guardsman, who took their tickets and ushered them through the gate. They had rooms in the complex, which was magically enhanced to accommodate all. They stored their things and entered into the enormous lounge on the main floor. There were people all over, tables, chairs and sofas; it resembled hundreds of common rooms stuck together. A gigantic tournament board stood in the center, visible to all. It would hold the standings over the two weeks of competition. From his map of the concourse, Harry saw that there were entertainment rooms, dining rooms, sports rooms, pools and gyms. He also noted private areas for players, training and locker rooms. Vendors were everywhere, selling anything and everything to do with all the teams.

"Look!" Ginny cried, pointing to the scoreboard. The board, which had been showing the Tournament logo, now displayed the list of teams.

Germany, France, England, Sweden, Denmark, Italy, Spain, Japan, Switzerland, Bulgaria, Belgium, Ireland, Korea, Transylvania, Canada, Egypt, Australia, Brazil, Norway, and Russia. The twenty top teams in the International Quidditch League.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Tournament Schedule will be posted in exactly 2 hours" announced a booming voice as quite a few people groaned. Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione, they wanted to know now!!

"What the hell is that!?!?" Fred was bellowing, "You lousy…" but he was cut off,

"Damen und Herren, der Turnier-Zeitplan werden in genau 2 Stunden bekanntgegeben"…… "Mesdames et messieurs, les programmes de tournoi seront signalés en exactement 2 heures"…… " De dames en de Heren, het Programma van Toernooien zullen in precies 2 uren worden gepost"… " Le signore ed i signori, il programma di torneo saranno inviati in esattamente 2 ore"… "女性及び紳士は丁度2 時間以内に、トーナメントのスケジュール掲示される"…… "숙녀와 신사는 엄정하게 2 시간안에, 경기 대회 계획 배치될 것이다"…… "As senhoras e os gentlemen, a programação do tournament serão afixados em exatamente 2 horas"…… "Повелительницы и gentlemen, план-график турниров будут вывешены в точно 2 часы"…… "Fijarán a las señoras y a los caballeros, el horario del torneo sobre exactamente 2 horas"……

"That is really going to get annoying" said George, while Fred was fixing the board with a half amused, half outraged look.

"yeah" Harry said, "It's gonna take them an hour to direct us anywhere!"

"I am sure there is a better was of going about this" Hermione said, while Ginny was still trying to stifle laughter behind her hand.

* * *

Harry found himself sitting alone in a corner of a room full of sofas. He was making himself scarce, again. He was reading through a Quidditch magazine, when he heard someone walk up to him. 

"Hey Harry!" Parvati said, flashing him, a smile, people a smile…. Anyways, Parvati and Lavender were grinning at him. He tried to smile back.

"We love your shirt Harry" said Lavender with a wink.

"Who are you cheering for?" asked Parvati. Duh, thought Harry.

"Er…England" he said. The two girls giggles and smiled,

"Us too!!" they said,

"What a coincidence" said Harry,

"I know, it's pretty cool" said Parvati. After ten minutes of conversation, Harry was beside himself. Sheep, he thought, stupid, sheep. She's beautiful, but dammit there's nothing there! He resisted the urge to baah at her and blurted,

"I have to go now" sounding rather awkward and forcing a smile, "see you around!"

"Bye-bye Harry!" chirped Parvati. Harry tried to suppress a shudder. He thought he managed it rather well. He made his way over into the main room. People were slowly gathering to see who their team would be playing. Suddenly the screen flashed sparkly blue, and the team names moved to form the complicated chart that was the order of the games, beneath the chart was a Tournament Standings list, which currently held all teams at zero. The team names appeared in their places, and everyone strained to see where their team was playing and whom they were playing.

Harry thought his eyes would burst from the strain until he finally found England. They were slotted to play Transylvania in an hour's time.

"Harry, ve vant to suk your blooooooooood!!" crooned a voice from behind him. Harry grinned as George grabbed him from behind, using his sweater as a cape.

"Oh, very mature!" Hermione snapped, "There are vampires in Transylvania you know! They aren't allowed to leave the country, the English ministry won't allow it!"

"Well then who cares, they can't leave!" Fred exclaimed.

" Well some people think that they are too smart and more powerful than us…" Hermone said, but George cut in

"Are you mad? Garlic-running, cross-fearing, sun-exploding losers! Let's go get good seats!!"

* * *

They were seated in the upper stands, waiting and chatting. Finally the announcer came on, and after ten minutes the game was introduced. After what seemed like and eternity, the announcer called, 

"And now, presenting the English international Quidditch team!!! Smith, Shakespeare, Smith, Wales, Smith, Richards, and Smith!!!!!! No relations of course!!!!" There was a thunderous applause as the English team lapped the pitch in a blur of navy blue. Once the applause had died, the announcer said,

"And now, presenting the Transylvanian international Quidditch team!!!! Romanov, Anselov, La Fontaine, Siebenburgen, Boot, and the twins Patil & Patil !!!!!" Called the announcer. There was considerably less applause as the seven black blurs, although the small black section in the sea of navy was making tremendous effort. Harry was deaf of all of that.

"Patil twins?" he murmured. Parvati on a broomstick? That was the last thing he imagined her riding… How had he managed to be so blind? And Transylvania?

"What the fuck?" asked Parvati Patil, who was, apparently, sitting behind him.

* * *

AN Flame away!!! Well, see here's the thing… I hate original characters as much as the next person… but… I had the idea… and I thought it would be cool… I suck, I know… 


End file.
